


Distractions

by baevenreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Meet-Cute, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Because if Lena didn’t know any better, she’d think she was distracted. She keeps looking up from her Biochem textbook, as if she’s looking for something, but she can’t figure out-Oh.That.Or, rather, her.There’s a girl. (It’s always a girl, isn’t it?)orLena's just trying to study, but Kara's way too adorable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is weird, because it's not part of the Trampoline Park AU, but I've wanted to write it for so long. And I've been really stressed lately, so I just had to do something to relax me. I hope you like it!
> 
> This was inspired by a girl I saw sitting on the floor of a bookstore, cross-legged with a stack of books between her legs.

Lena Luthor doesn’t get distracted.

She’s heard people complaining about other people not respecting the sanctity of the university library – _people are trying to study, please be quiet –_ but she’s never experienced any of it. She’s been studying at the same spot at the same table in the library for two years now, and she’s never needed so much as a single earplug to drown out any noise.

It’s not that there isn’t any – Lena is well aware of the people shuffling about, the occasional student sighing – _dude, same –_ and some even daring enough to talk before they’re fixed under a menacing glare by the librarian. No, it’s not because National City University’s library is exceptionally quiet that Lena never gets distracted.

It’s because she doesn’t allow herself to.

In her family, excellence and perfection isn’t encouraged, it’s _expected_ , and if Lena ever wants her mother to be half as proud of her as she is of Lex, perfection is _necessary._ And so, Lena’s trained herself since she started high school – as soon as she sits down and opens a book, her concentration levels are off the charts. Nothing can move her attention from the task at hand, nothing can distract her, and she’s been known to study for four hours straight without once taking a single break.

Which is why this is so confusing.

Because if Lena didn’t know any better, she’d think she was distracted. She keeps looking up from her Biochem textbook, as if she’s looking for something, but she can’t figure out-

Oh.

That.

Or, rather, _her._

There’s a girl. (It’s always a girl, isn’t it?)

She’s sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of one of the bookshelves, directly in Lena’s line of sight. And, god, she’s beautiful. Blonde waves, half-up, falling just below her shoulders, sparkling blue eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses, wearing a soft blue T-shirt and dark skinny jeans. But it’s not even her beauty that has Lena unable to look away for more than a couple of seconds at a time. (Yes, seconds, not minutes. Seriously, her mother would be _so_ disappointed.)

This girl is sitting there, cross-legged, with a giant pile of books between her legs. The top one is open, and she’s obviously reading vigorously, her eyes flying over page after page. She’s just too far away for Lena to be able to see what it is she’s reading. Every now and again, the girl has to push her glasses up her nose, and Lena realises she finds the action adorable. As Lena watches, the girl finishes the top book, places it aside, and immediately opens up the next one. Is she… is she planning on reading _all_ of those today? Lena shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the need to learn everything about this girl just by watching her. She ducks her head, forcing herself to continue studying. She has a lot she wants to get done today, and she knows mediocrity will not be tolerated.

***

She lasts five minutes this time.

She’s pretty proud of herself.

But five minutes into actually concentrating again, thank fuck, there’s a sudden high pitched squeal and motion at the edge of Lena’s vision. She looks up to find the girl from before sitting, well, more squirming, really, her hand covering her mouth as she reads something she obviously finds cute. She’s practically vibrating, and then another squeal escapes and she looks around, suddenly realising that she’s in a place that’s supposed to be quiet. She’s looking to see if she bothered anyone, and-

Her blue eyes lock into Lena’s green ones, and Lena stops breathing for a second. If she thought her eyes were pretty before, that’s nothing compared to having them actually looking right at her. Her heart flips over itself when the girl gives her an embarrassed smile to apologise, and she’s very confused.

She could swear she’s crushing on this girl already. But, like, she hasn’t even spoken to her? She doesn’t even know her name? She could be a terrible person, for all Lena knows.

Oh, who is she kidding. Anyone who involuntarily squeals over something that happens in a book – _twice –_ can’t be anything but adorable. As if on cue, the girl squeals again, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, but not looking up this time. She just continues reading, and Lena watches her squirm again, this time managing to stay quiet.

Yup, Lena Luthor is officially distracted for the first time in her life.

Not to mention completely and utterly screwed.

***

Lena Luthor isn’t impulsive.

She plans everything weeks in advance, makes sure that everything is in place, she has backup plans for her backup plans. Always.

But here she is, impulsively changing her coffee order to _two_ extra tall double shot cappuccinos. Why? Well, because it’s late, and there are only three people left in the library, and it really seems as if that girl is planning on finishing all nine of the books in her stack tonight. She was on book five when Lena left for the coffee shop ten minutes ago.

Lena can’t believe she’s buying a stranger coffee. Sure, a ridiculously beautiful stranger she’s been staring at on and off for about six hours, but still. If Lena’s honest, she’s mostly doing it so she can find out the girl’s name. It’s getting tiresome, referring to her as “the girl” or “the blonde” in her head, and really, she just _has_ to know.

She pauses to look up at the stars when she exits the coffee shop, and sighs. Junior year is going to be filled with late nights like this one, she knows, and it sucks, but at least she gets to see the stars often.

She makes her way back to the library and comes in to find the pretty girl putting down book five and opening book six. _Perfect timing._ Lena gets down on one knee so she’s more level with the girl and holds out one of the coffees, smiling.

“You’re going to need this if you’re planning to get through that entire stack tonight.”

The girl blushes, and Lena’s never seen anything prettier. She takes the coffee, though, and smiles sheepishly before speaking.

“Thank you. God, you must think I’m so weird, I… look, it’s just. Okay. I, uh, I came out to my sister last night, as bi, and she told me about this awesome book series that she read when she first came out, it’s about this badass post-apocalyptic commander chick who falls in love with a girl from the sky, and… I wanted to take out the books, like one does at a library, you know, but there’s a three book limit, and so I kinda decided to just read them all here? And the thing is, now that I’ve started, I don’t want to stop, y’know? And I’ve managed to finish five in like seven hours so I can probably do the rest before my nine o’clock class, right?”

Lena just stares at her, because

  1. Whoa, that’s a lot of words.
  2. She’s into girls?!
  3. God, she’s adorable when she rambles.
  4. She’s staying up all night to read gay fiction?
  5. She’s _into girls._
  6. _Girls who like other girls._



“Oh god, did I break you? That was way too much information, huh? Alex, that’s my sister, she always tells me I shouldn’t overwhelm people with so many words so soon before I even introduce- you don’t even know my name! I’m Kara, Kara Danvers, and I’m going to shut up now.”

She blushes adorably again, and Lena smiles at her before sitting down properly and sticking out her hand.

“I’m Lena Luthor.”

“Thanks for the coffee, Lena, you’re right, I probably am going to need it.”

Oh, shit, the sound of her name coming for this girl’s – Kara’s – mouth does wonderful things to Lena. She grins.

“It’s no problem, Kara. So, that’s the Fallen From The Sky series, right? With Lexa and Clarke?”

“Yeah! How did you know?”

She’s childishly excited, and Lena is struck again by how adorable she is, especially when she has to push her glasses up her nose again.

“I also read it when I first came out. Your sister has good taste. Congratulations on coming out, by the way. That’s a big deal, I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks! God, it was scary, I don’t know why, I mean, Alex has been out for years. I don’t know why I thought she would have a problem with me. Well, it’s not like I thought she would have a _problem_ , it’s just that in that situation your brain won’t let you believe everything’s going to be okay, you know? Like, I _knew_ she’d support me, but that didn’t stop me from worrying.”

“Yeah, I get it. It’s nerve-wracking, I know.”

“So, uh, Lena. Why are you still in the library this late?”

“I’m studying, I have a biochem exam coming up. Actually, would you want to join me at my table? Your neck and back is going to hate you tomorrow for sitting on the floor for so long.”

A huge grin stretches across Kara’s face, and she jumps up immediately, offering a hand to Lena. She takes it without thinking, letting the other girl pull her up. Her hand is soft and warm, and Lena fights the urge to lace their fingers together. Luckily (or sadly), Kara lets go fairly quickly to get her stack of books and her coffee.

“Lead the way, Lena Luthor.”

***

This was a mistake. Lena has barely managed to make it through three chapters of her study material in the time Kara has finished yet another book. Lena looks up amusedly at a soft giggle from Kara, finding the blonde girl already looking at her apologetically.

“I’m sorry, it’s just- Clarke’s mom just found out about them, and- God, this Raven girl is funny.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember that. You’re that far into book seven already? You’re a really quick reader.”

Kara smiles shyly. “It helps when you really want to know how the story ends. And if you have amazing coffee to keep you awake.”

Lena can’t stop herself from grinning. “So, the squealing earlier, I’m guessing that was when they got together?”

Kara squirms excitedly again. “Yeah! The whole _that’s why you’re you_ thing just hit me, like, in my soul. I’m sorry for distracting you, by the way.”

“It’s fine, I can totally understand the need to squeal at that part.”

Kara yawns then – _adorably_ – and Lena has to tear her eyes away from the tanned strip of skin revealed between her jeans and her shirt as she stretches. She looks at her watch and startles when she realises it’s 2am.

“Whoa, it’s really late.”

“Yeah,” Kara says, yawning again. “Are you heading out soon?”

“Not if _you_ aren’t.”

What? She didn’t mean to say that. Oh, shit, and now Kara’s looking at her all confused and it’s fucking adorable and Lena is too gay for this.

“I just… can’t leave you to finish the series by yourself. What if you feel the need to fangirl?”

Kara grins again, and there’s a certain mischief to it that makes Lena think she might not be as oblivious to the effect she has as it seems.

“That’s very sweet of you. But I have a better idea. I can take the last three home with me, we can both get some sleep, and we can maybe meet up later in the week for coffee and to discuss?”

“That… sounds like a plan.”

Kara squeals again, and digs in her bag for her phone. She slides it across the table to Lena.

“Great. Put in your number and text yourself so you have mine, and then we can talk. I’m thinking tomorrow afternoon, late-ish? Like five? I should be finished by then.”

“Five sounds perfect. I’ll text you the place I got the coffees tonight?”

“Wonderful. It’s a date.”

Lena tries very hard to convince herself that Kara meant that in the platonic, two-friends-having-a-coffee-date way, but that’s very hard to do when Kara hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek when they say goodbye.

It’s even harder to do when Kara texts her ten minutes after they leave the library.

**Kara Danvers:** _I meant a date-date, by the way. Can’t wait. x_

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on their date(s).
> 
> or
> 
> They never actually get around to talking about the books. (Lena might still be distracted.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my study-break writing if it seems clunky.
> 
> I hope you like it!

They never get around to actually talking about the books.

(Not that Lena’s complaining.)

Kara texts her at ten the morning after they meet.

**Kara Danvers:** _So, any chance you’re off right now? x_

She hasn’t even started typing her reply before her phone buzzes in her hand again. She’s so surprised she almost drops it. It doesn’t stop after just once, either.

**Kara Danvers:** _I might have stayed up all night to finish anyway. I also might have gone to my nine o’clock and be in desperate need of coffee._

**Kara Danvers:** _And company._

**Kara Danvers:** _Yours, if that wasn’t clear._

**Kara Danvers:** _What I mean is I want to have coffee with you sooner rather than later :)_

Lena chuckles at the girl’s enthusiasm, before finally managing to get a word in.

**Lena Luthor:** _I’m guessing you ramble when you’re tired._

**Kara Danvers:** _What, are you one of those people who thinks double texting makes you pathetic?_

**Lena Luthor:** _Not at all. In fact, I’m flattered._

**Lena Luthor:** _I can be at the coffee shop in five._

**Kara Danvers:** _I can be there in three ;) what am I getting you?_

**Lena Luthor:** _Extra tall cappuccino with an extra espresso shot :)_

**Kara Danvers:** _Done. See you soon x_

**Lena Luthor:** _x_

And, well, if Lena skips a class for the first time in her life because a cute girl wants to have coffee with her? No one needs to know.

***

She spots Kara in the line before she enters the coffee shop. It’s a good thing, too, because _wow._ She’s going to need a moment to compose herself. Kara’s wearing light ripped skinny jeans today, paired with a simple white T-shirt and a leather jacket, her hair in a high ponytail and a pair of battered Vans on her feet. Lena really is extremely attracted to this girl; it’s kind of ridiculous.

Kara looks up when she comes in, the bell above the door alerting her to Lena’s presence. The smile that stretches across her face makes her even more beautiful, and Lena realises that she is royally screwed. So, _so_ screwed. (Not that she’s complaining.) She also doesn’t miss the way Kara’s eyes travel up and down her body before settling on hers, a slight blush rising on the other girl’s cheeks. She mentally pats herself on the back for her outfit choice. (She went with really, really gay today – a green and blue flannel over a white tank top, with the black skinny jeans that make her ass look great, and her black combat boots.)

“See something you like, Danvers?” she asks as she joins Kara in line, going for a confident stance even though she feels like she’s going to melt from their proximity.

Kara leans down to kiss her cheek lightly (huh, she hadn’t noticed how _tall_ Kara is last night), pausing to whisper in her ear.

“Quite a few things, actually.”

Lena blushes and ducks her head. _God, she smells good._

“You don’t look so bad yourself, especially for someone who stayed up all night.”

Kara just grins, and yeah, Lena is definitely going to melt sometime before this date is over.

(Again, not complaining.)

***

“You _what_?” Lena nearly falls off her chair from laughing so hard. “You- you really punched a boy twice your size in the nose? When you were _twelve_?”

Kara blushes. “I don’t know why I told you that. Ignore it.” She plays with the sleeve around her cup, looking down. Lena wipes a tear from her eye before taking Kara’s hand, stopping her fiddling.

“Hey, you know it’s a good thing when you make a girl laugh, right? It’s, like, number one on the list of first date goals.”

“Yeah?”

Kara actually sounds a little unsure, and Lena is reminded that Kara’s never actually been on a date with a girl.

“Yeah, I promise it’s a good thing. Now tell me what this – Mike, was it? – did to deserve the wrath of Kara Danvers.”

She lets go of Kara’s hand to give the girl some space, and takes another sip of her coffee. Kara smiles.

“Well, he was teasing my friend Winn, and Winn was, you know, he’s always been somewhat small? He was even smaller than I was back then, and Mike was saying something about Winn’s dad and Winn looked about ready to start crying, so I just – I guess I got really angry, and I just hit him. Next thing I know his shirt is all bloody and I’m getting dragged to the principal’s office. I got detention, but the principal also gave me a lollipop and told me to keep standing up for my friends.”

“Whoa, I wouldn’t have pegged you as the violent type, Miss Danvers.”

Kara chuckles lightly. “Yeah, Alex says I’m a ray of sunshine until you mess with my friends. Then I’m more like a ray gun. Her words, not mine.”

“That’s admirable, though, standing up for your friends like that.”

“I guess. Winn is still my best friend to this day, so.”

“Yeah, I’d wanna be best friends with someone who kicks ass for me, too.”

Kara blushes again, but she doesn’t look away from Lena this time, and Lena smiles at her.

She’d say the date is going well.

***

“You know, I told my sister about you last night. Or this morning, I guess.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We share an apartment, and she was still up studying when I came home, and she was all _where have you been?_ And me being me I guess I blushed or something and she knew immediately. So then she was like _you met someone, right?_ and _tell me everything right now._ ”

“Whoa. My brother’s never been that observant to my feelings. In fact, I don’t think he’s ever been even remotely interested in my life.”

“Yeah, I guess I got really lucky with Alex. She actually says you’re in most of her classes.”

“What? Alex… Alex Danvers, of course! Whoa, she’s like, crazy smart. I remember now, we’re basically competing for top of each of our shared classes.”

“Funny, she said the same thing about you.”

“That we’re competing?”

“That you’re crazy smart.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“She’s going to give me a shovel talk, isn’t she?”

“Probably, yeah.”

“Shit.”

Kara laughs before replying, and Lena swears she catches a glimpse of heaven at the sound and sight of it.

“There’s nothing to worry about, as long as your intentions with me are pure, Miss Luthor.”

Lena smirks, and Kara groans as if she just realised what she set herself up for.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said they were a hundred percent _pure._ ”

Kara groans again. “I want to be mad, but that was kind of hot. Seriously, though, you don’t have to be scared of Alex. She likes to play the tough big sister, but really she’s a big softie. You should see her around her girlfriend, it’s a sight to behold.”

“Still, I’m glad I skipped biochem to come to coffee with you today, at least now I know to expect-“

“Lena! You _what_?”

Whoops. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

***

“Wait, we did this all backwards, I don’t even know what you’re studying!”

Kara chuckles again, and Lena rolls her eyes.

“I’m a journalism major, minoring in art, sophomore year. You’re doing something nerdy, aren’t you?”

“Biomedical engineering, junior year.”

“I knew it. Nerd.”

Lena just shrugs. She _is_ a nerd. Especially around cute blondes, apparently.

“Don’t worry,” Kara says, playing with Lena’s fingers over the table, their coffees long gone by now. “I happen to like nerds.”

Her smile makes Lena lace their fingers together. (Well, it’s one of many things that makes her do it.)

***

She doesn’t want to say goodbye.

It’s absolutely absurd, they just spent nearly four hours together, it’s way past lunchtime and she’s starving, and she knows Kara is too.

But she doesn’t want to say goodbye.

Well, she _might_ , but only if she gets a kiss out of it.

They step out of the coffee shop and Kara hugs her before swaying awkwardly on her feet.

“So we should-“

“Do you want to-“

They giggle, and Lena continues her question.

“Do you want to do this again sometime?” she asks, leaning slightly into Kara’s space.

“I’d love to,” Kara says, leaning the tiniest bit closer as well.

_Now, Luthor, kiss her now!_

She kisses Kara’s cheek before turning around with a last smile and walking in the opposite direction, beating herself up internally.

_Really, Lena?_

_Her cheek?!_

_You fucking idiot, you-_

“Hey, Lena!”

She turns around at the sound of Kara’s voice, the other girl running slightly to catch up with her. She stops and looks up at Kara, who’s standing just the tiniest bit closer than necessary again.

“D’you – do you maybe want to do it again now? I mean, do you want to go for lunch?”

“I’d love to,” Lena throws Kara’s words back at her. “On two conditions.”

Kara smirks.

“Let’s hear them, then.”

“One,” Lena lifts her index finger. “You let me pay.”

Kara pretends to think it over. “Okay. You’re going to regret it, though, I eat _a lot._ ”

“Two,” Lena says, raising her middle finger as well, pulling Kara’s gaze from her eyes to her hand. “Can I kiss you right now?”

“That’s not a condition, that’s a question.”

“Consent is important.”

“That it is. The answer is yes.”

Lena stands on her tip toes to connect their lips, not willing to wonder for another second what Kara’s would feel like on hers. Kara’s hands immediately go to her waist, pulling her closer, as her hands find the base of the taller girl’s neck. She tastes slightly like chocolate from her mocha, slightly like her raspberry lip gloss, and another taste that Lena suspects is something inherently _Kara._ Her lips are the softest Lena’s ever felt on hers, and she can’t help but catch Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth just a tiny bit before she pulls away. Kara barely suppresses a whimper.

“Whoa. Kissing girls is… kissing girls is nice.”

Lena grins. “Yeah it is.”

She takes Kara’s hand in hers, pulling her along.

“Come on, I know a great pizza place only three blocks away.”

***

They walk in silence for a few minutes before Kara speaks.

“So, is this what lesbians refer to as _U-Hauling_?”

“How do you figure?”

“Well, we only met yesterday, and we’re spending the entire day together already.”

“Oh, god, you’re such a baby bi. You did research, didn’t you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And _I’m_ a nerd. Also, what makes you think I want you for the _whole_ day?”

Kara stops abruptly, turning around to block Lena’s path before capturing the shorter girl’s bottom lip between her own. Lena melts into the kiss, letting Kara pull their bodies together.

“ _Pretty_ sure you do,” she whispers against her lips before pulling away and pulling Lena along again like nothing happened.

Lena can’t really argue with that.

***

“You _what_?”

“I’d like… the Hawaiian?”

“You eat _pineapple_ on _pizza_? I’m sorry, Kara, this just isn’t going to work out.”

Lena’s grin clearly shows she’s kidding, and Kara smirks back before leaning in.

“Really?” she whispers, her lips so close they’re almost brushing the shell of Lena’s ear. She tries to suppress the shiver running down her back, but she doesn’t think she’s successful. She suddenly feels all melty, being this close to Kara again, and tries to hide behind a smile. (It comes out looking more dopey than the relaxed she’d been going for.)

“Well,” she says, wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist and leading her to a table at the back of the small restaurant, “ _maybe_ you’re cute enough to warrant the risk.”

“Risk?”

“People who like pineapple on pizza _have_ to be at least a _little bit_ crazy, Kara.”

“I also read nine books in less than 20 hours, so I guess I _am_ a little bit crazy.”

Lena looks at the gorgeous girl sitting across from her and can’t help but send her a soft, tongue-tipped smile.

“I think I can live with that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

***

“Wait, you’re adopted?”

“Yeah,” Kara says, her eyes looking the saddest Lena’s seen them in the short time she’s known the blonde. “My parents died in a car crash when I was five, the Danvers’ adopted me a year later.”

“I’m sorry about your parents.”

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago.”

“Kara. I _know_ it’s not okay. I was four when the Luthors adopted me.”

Kara looks up at that, surprise colouring her cheeks, the sadness in her eyes turning to concern.

“Really. Plane crash when I was four. I got adopted fairly quickly.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

Their hands find each other, neither girl even really noticing, too caught up in their eyes doing the same thing.

***

Lena looks at her phone for the first time all day when Kara leaves to go to the ladies’ room ten minutes later. She’s surprised to find a number of texts from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number:** _Not like you to skip class, Luthor._

**Unknown Number:** _One would almost think you were afraid of something?_

**Unknown Number:** _Or someone…_

**Unknown Number:** _I’m finding you and giving you a talk about my sister regardless, no need to disadvantage yourself academically to try to avoid me._

Ah. Alex Danvers. Right. Who _else_ would be threatening her?

**Alex Danvers:** _I quite enjoy our little competition. Wouldn’t want you to fall behind, would we?_

She doesn’t reply to the texts yet, not really knowing what to say, but she does show Kara when she comes back to the table. Kara bursts out laughing.

“Look how formal she is, god. That’s nothing like she usually texts. Look at this.”

She digs her phone from her back pocket and opens up a message thread before showing Lena. She balks at the shear amount of capital letters and emoticons Alex uses when texting her sister. It makes her seem a lot less intimidating. Especially the frankly ridiculous number of hearteyes-emojis accompanying any mention of someone named Maggie. She’s just getting to an interesting text - something along the lines of _god Alex, she’s so cute I can’t DEAL_ – when Kara suddenly snatches her phone back, standing up from the table.

Lena looks up, surprised at the sudden action, to see none other than Alex Danvers walking into the restaurant, her fingers laced with those of a short brunette.

Looks like she’ll be getting that shovel talk sooner than she thought.

***

To her credit, Kara laces their fingers together again (though under the table) the second she sits down after hugging her sister and the girl Lena guesses is Alex’s girlfriend, Maggie (hopefully).

“Hey, I’m Maggie. Maggie Sawyer,” she says when she sits down, reaching across the table to shake Lena’s hand.

“Lena,” she says, managing to smile. Kind of. It’s a little forced. She’s nervous, okay? She… she likes Kara, she wants to impress her family.

“Oh, believe me, I’ve heard. Alex has actually been showing me some of Little Danvers’ texts-“

“Okay!” Kara says suddenly, a pretty blush settling on her cheeks. “What are you doing here, Alex? Are you stalking me?”

Alex rolls her eyes.

“I’m getting lunch with my girlfriend, Kara. It’s a popular restaurant. You didn’t even tell me where you were going, honestly. What am I supposed to do when I see my sister on campus? Pretend I’m an only child?”

“No,” Kara pouts, and Lena can’t help but find it adorable. Well, if she’s being honest, she finds everything Kara does adorable. Shit, she’s in deep.

“So, Luthor, what are your intentions with my little sister?”

“Alex! I’m only eight months younger-“

“Shush, Kara, this is my job. So, Luthor?”

Lena gulps. “Well, I’m really enjoying getting to know Kara, uhm,” she falters when she realises Kara’s sitting _right there_ and the things she wants to say probably aren’t appropriate to _feel_ , much less _say_ , after knowing someone for less than 24 hours.

Maggie Sawyer comes to her rescue.

Lena is amazed by the way Alex absolutely _melts_ when Maggie places a hand on the small of her back. (She ignores the nagging voice in her head that says she would do _exactly_ the same thing if Kara touched her right now.) Still, it’s like Alex is an entirely different person – she’s all soft and smiley when she looks at Maggie, and Lena can’t help but think that it’s delightfully, well, _gay._

“Babe,” Maggie says softly, and if it’s even possible, Alex’s hearteyes get worse. “Look, Kara and Lena are both adults.”

“Kara’s-“

“Kara’s 20 years old. And they just met yesterday. Maybe drop the tough sister act until they actually get to know each other.”

“But-“

“Also, maybe don’t scare off the first girl Kara likes, babe.”

“Yeah!” Kara jumps in, and Lena feels something warm stir inside her at the look on Kara’s face. As if she really _is_ scared of losing Lena before she really even has her. (Lena suspects the blonde already has her. It’s ridiculous, but, well.)

Alex deflates at the desperate look on Kara’s face, leaning into Maggie slightly. The latter smirks and winks at Lena, as if to say _You’re welcome._

“Fine. I just have to say one thing.”

Maggie gives her girlfriend a stern look. “One.”

“Just know this, Luthor. The first time Kara comes home crying because of you, you can kiss that pretty face of yours goodbye.”

“Alex!” Kara drops her head onto the table, muttering what Lena assumes are apologies.

“Understood,” Lena says, giving Kara’s hand a squeeze under the table.

Alex looks begrudgingly impressed, if slightly surprised, at her reply, Kara’s smiling from ear to ear now, and Maggie winks at her again. Lena feels the tiniest sense of belonging, something she doesn’t feel a lot.

It’s a nice feeling.

***

“I kinda wanna ask you to dinner, but Alex texted me telling me to come home for a sister night and I really don’t want to face her wrath if I blow her off. Well, it’s more that I don’t want _you_ to have to face her wrath, really. Not that I’m assuming you’d want to come to dinner, god, you’re probably so tired of me. I mean, not that _I’m_ tired of _you_ , I just- I’m just gonna- I’m gonna stop talking now.”

Lena gives the blonde an amused look as they walk out of the pizza restaurant, prompting Kara to stop rambling. Alex and Maggie had only stayed long enough to eat their lunch, before leaving Kara and Lena to continue their date. They’d stayed for another three hours, without a single lull in the conversation. Lena thinks it might me some sort of record. (And yes, Kara _had_ eaten a lot. Lena didn’t mind, though. Paying for three desserts is a small price to pay for the company of Kara Danvers. To her credit, Kara had tried very hard to pay for it herself; Lena’s just stubborn.)

“I would _love_ to go to dinner with you, Kara, but I do agree that we should try to stay on Alex’s good side. How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night, instead?”

Kara smiles at that.

“I can see you before dinner, though, right?”

“Is that a yes?”

Kara kisses her, and Lena might forget what she was asking. God, this girl is perfection personified. She gasps into Kara’s mouth when the other girl nips at her bottom lip.

“I really, really like you, Lena,” Kara whispers, her breath tickling Lena’s lips.

“Ditto.”

Somehow, Kara’s lips taste sweeter after that confession.

***

**Alex Danvers:** _One more thing, Luthor. Kara is a literal ball of sunshine, okay, she deserves the absolute best in the whole entire world. Okay?_

**Lena Luthor:** _I agree, okay, Alex? I had the thought that she’s perfection personified today. I will do my absolute best not to hurt her, to be what she deserves._

**Alex Danvers:** _That’s all I can ask._

**Alex Danvers:** _:)_

Lena counts the smiley face as a win.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments and if you want more :)
> 
> Also, if you haven't, please check out my other works in the Trampoline Park AU series. It would mean a lot!
> 
> I'm @bi-genius on Tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lena is nervous and Kara is adorable.
> 
> or
> 
> Lena wants to ask Kara to be her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy in school and writing more for the Trampoline Park AU than this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Lena’s heart is beating out of her fucking chest.

She thinks the barista, a freckled teenage boy, is eyeing her weirdly, but that might just be the nerves talking. He can’t possibly be able to tell how nervous she is, right? He would need super-hearing or something for that. Granted, her heart is beating _ridiculously_ loud, but not _that_ loudly. She resists the urge to stick her tongue out at him when he _definitely_ gives her a look when she asks if she can borrow his Sharpie for a second.

She knows she’s being a little ridiculous, but she’s nervous, okay? _Stupidly_ nervous.

She takes the Sharpie despite the kid’s judging look, and grabs the mocha she ordered with her double shot cappuccino, taking a deep breath. She can do this. It’s time, and she _wants_ to do this. More than pretty much anything. She takes another slightly calming breath, and presses the tip of the Sharpie to the takeout cup.

_Kara, will you be my girlfriend?_

***

The Danvers girls’ apartment door is slightly open when Lena gets there, and she nudges it open with her foot, trying to balance the two coffee cups in one hand and the brown paper bag with the donuts in the other. She enters the apartment to find Alex and Maggie in a lip lock on the couch, Maggie straddling Alex’s lap, her hands in the taller girl’s short hair and – and okay, Lena’s looking away now.

“Danvers, if you’re going to be doing that right inside the front door, you might want to close it properly.”

Alex just lifts her hand from Maggie’s hip, giving Lena the finger, and Lena shakes her head, heading down the short hallway to Kara’s bedroom. She stops in the doorway to find her girlf- to find Kara at her desk, looking adorable in sleep shorts and a long-sleeved henley. Her hair’s in two French braids, tied off with two differently coloured hair ties, a pencil stuck behind her ear. She’s typing away at her laptop, concentrating adorably, and Lena can’t believe she’s lucky enough to be dating this girl.

They’ve been dating for about two months now, and Lena woke up yesterday with the intense need to ask Kara to be her girlfriend. She just couldn’t bear the thought of going another day and not being able to call Kara Danvers hers. So she made a plan, and yes, she knows it’s super cheesy, the whole coffee cup thing, but Kara is going to love it. She likes that cheesy stuff, Lena’s learned. And what with Kara being newly out of the closet, she’s never had this kind of experience before, and she deserves all the cheesy shit. Kara Danvers deserves _everything._

Lena puts the coffee and donuts on Kara’s bedside table and goes over to stand behind Kara, putting her hands on her shoulders to rub some of the tension from them. As nervous as she is, she can tell that Kara’s been sitting here for a while, and her shoulders are tense. Kara stiffens for a second before recognizing Lena’s hands and melting into her touch.

“Hey, babe,” Kara whispers softly, turning around so the kiss Lena was aiming to place on her cheek lands on the corner of her mouth. Her face breaks into a goofy smile, and _fuck_ , Lena wants this girl to be her girlfriend. Like, yesterday.

“Hey,” Lena says, just as softly. “I brought you coffee and a donut.”

“You’re the best,” Kara moans, and Lena blushes at the sound. “I’m _so_ close to being done on this paper, and then we can go do something fun?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lena says, placing Kara’s coffee and a donut next to her laptop on her desk, the coffee strategically placed so that the writing faces away from her. To be able to drink it, though, Kara would have to turn it around and would then _definitely_ see the question written on the other side. God, Lena’s nervous. She’s pretty sure Kara’s going to say yes, but still, that doesn’t stop her heart from beating like crazy. (She really hopes Kara can’t hear it.)

Kara catches her hand on the way back, pressing a kiss to her palm before turning back to her laptop and continuing her paper. Lena waits anxiously for her to start drinking her coffee, but after a few minutes of watching Kara intently, she realizes that this staring is just weird, and she’ll know when Kara sees the message, anyway. So she makes herself at home on Kara’s bed, and the combination of the other girl’s soothing presence and her rhythmic typing soon lulls Lena into a light sleep. (Being up all night trying to decide how to ask the girl of your dreams to be your girlfriend takes a lot out of you, apparently.)

***

She’s woken a short while later by a kiss pressed to her forehead. Lena opens her eyes to find adorable blue eyes and a soft smile, and sits up to chase it. God, Lena will never get tired of kissing this girl. Her hands find the blonde’s neck, her fingers finding purchase in soft hair. Kara’s lips taste sweet, like the donut Lena got her, and her ever-present raspberry lip balm that is quickly becoming Lena’s favourite thing, but as Kara slips her tongue past Lena’s lips, Lena notices that there’s no taste of mocha – she pulls back from the kiss to see the takeout cup still sitting on the desk, exactly as she left it.

_Damn it._

“You haven’t had your coffee?”

She hadn’t meant to say it, but she’s so damn anxious about this whole thing that it just slipped out.

“Ah, shit. It’s probably all cold by now.” Kara shrugs and grins, obviously not knowing the significance of this particular cup of coffee. “Come on, sleepyhead, we’ll just get another when we go out.”

Now that Lena is properly awake, she realizes that Kara is dressed in skinny jeans and a cropped T-shirt, her hair down and slightly wet. Kara has obviously finished her paper, as evidenced by the closed laptop, and taken a shower. How long had she been asleep?

“You’ve been sleeping for about an hour,” Kara answers her unasked question. “I finished my paper, but then you just looked so adorable, and I could tell you were exhausted earlier, so I let you sleep while I got ready. Now you don’t have to wait for me, we can just go!”

The blonde gives her a radiant smile, and Lena can’t help but return it. This girl is, like, sunshine in human form, and _god_ does Lena want to be her girlfriend.

“Great. What were your plans for this outing?” Lena asks, getting up from the bed and lacing her fingers with Kara’s. They exit the room together, walking down the short hallway.

“A walk in the park? With coffee, and then ice cream? And then maybe lunch? I thought we could spend the rest of the day together until your mee- Alex!”

Kara lets out an overdramatic groan when she’s greeted by the same sight Lena had been when she entered the apartment – only this time Alex is in Maggie’s lap. Kara turns around, running back to her room, and comes back with a throw pillow which she promptly throws at her sister’s head. She grabs Lena’s hand and pulls her out the front door quickly.

“No sex on the couch, you have a perfectly good bed right down the hall! We have a rule, Alex!”

***

Lena slips her arm around Kara’s waist as they exit the coffee shop, and Kara responds by throwing an arm over the shorter girl’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. They walk down the street like this, content enough in each other’s presence not to feel the need to talk. As she looks up at Kara sipping at her coffee, Lena has to suppress a sigh.

She’d thought she could scribble Kara another message on her new mocha, but the other girl had insisted on buying the coffee this time. So, there goes _that_ plan. Lena was very close to resigning herself to just asking the old-fashioned, boring way. She really wanted to do the whole cliché thing for Kara, but it seems that that ship has sailed, and there’s _no fucking way_ she’s waiting another day. In fact, she’s not sure she can wait another second.

“Hey, Kar-“

“Oh, look, a puppy!”

And with that, Kara’s off, running towards an older woman walking a golden retriever puppy, asking politely if she can pet him, pick him up, and by the time Lena gets to her, Kara’s sitting cross-legged on the ground with a golden fur ball in her lap. Lena has the random thought that her girlf- _Kara_ kinda resembles the puppy she’s holding, and the image in front of her takes away almost all the frustration at being interrupted earlier. This girl is just so _cute_ , Lena doesn’t really know what to do with herself.

“Look, Lee, isn’t he absolutely adorable?”

She grins up at Lena, her eyes shining with unbridled joy, and that coupled with the nickname… Lena thinks she might be a little bit in love with this girl. Or, at the very least, she can see herself falling in love with her. Easily.

“Yeah. You are.”

God, when did she get this sappy? She kneels down anyway, cheekily kissing Kara’s cheek, making the blonde girl blush. Kara gives the dog’s leash back to his owner, and laces their fingers together as they continue down the path through the park.

Yeah, Lena could easily get used to this. And damn, she wants Kara to be her girlfriend. So, so much.

***

Lena’s right on the border of throwing something out of frustration. They’ve reached the end of their date day, and she still hasn’t managed to ask Kara to be her girlfriend. It’s not for lack of trying, though.

She started asking three more times on their walk through the park, but twice Kara got distracted and once Lena just plain lost her nerve. And then they sat down for lunch at this cute outdoor restaurant, and she was just about to ask, when their waiter came by to take their drink order. And either Lena just has really terrible timing, or their waiter Johnny was intentionally trying to stop her from asking the question.

_“So, listen-“_

_“Two waters, one with ice and one with lemon!”_

_*_

_“Kara, babe, I-“_

_“Are you ready to order?”_

_*_

_“Hey, Kar? Do-“_

_“One kale salad and one double cheese burger, right here, ladies!”_

_*_

_“So, I was thinking, Kara-“_

_“Dessert menus?”_

And now here she is, paying the bill while Kara’s in the ladies’ room, and she’s going to walk the girl home, and they’re not going to be anything more than they were yesterday, because she doesn’t want to ask Kara something like that and then have to leave her for a meeting with one of her professors. And Lena knows she’ll get more chances to ask Kara, it’s not like they’re saying goodbye forever, but still. She’d _really_ wanted to do it today.

She wanted to end this day with Kara as her girlfriend.

She doesn’t get a chance to overthink it any further, because Kara comes out of the bathroom, gives her a radiant smile, and Lena damn near forgets everything but her own name. She can’t believe she got lucky enough to be able to call this girl hers. Well, almost. Kinda. Soon. Hopefully.

She just wants Kara to be her girlfriend, damn it.

***

Lena walks Kara home, her hand in Kara’s elbow, leaning into her, just taking her in. It doesn’t do anything to quell Lena’s regret over not asking Kara to be her girlfriend. Part of her really just wants to get it over with, but the bigger part knows Kara deserves more than that. Kara deserves an elaborate, romantic plan, deserves to feel special, deserves to know that someone went to trouble for her.

So she’ll wait.

And she’ll do it properly, and Kara will say yes, and they’ll _finally_  be girlfriends.

So she kisses Kara goodbye sweetly outside her apartment door, and Kara keeps her eyes closed long after the kiss is over, her hands never leaving Lena’s hips. The taller girl leans forward, pressing her lips against Lena’s lightly again.

“I like you _so_ much, Lee,” she whispers, and Lena feels the movement of Kara’s lips against hers through her whole body. She presses closer to Kara, tangling her fingers in long blonde hair.

“God, I like you.”

“Do you have to go to that stupid meeting?”

“If I want to get my grade fixed, yeah, sadly.”

“Hm, good. There’s no way _my_ Lena got a D for biochem, come on!”

“ _Your_ Lena, huh?”

Suddenly, Kara’s adorably flustered, stepping back from where they were practically pressed together, not knowing what to do with her hands.

“Well- I mean- yeah- if you- don’t you have a meeting to get to?”

Lena looks at her watch and gives an exaggerated sigh.

“Okay, you get away with it this time. But just because I don’t want to fuck up my grade point average.”

Kara looks a little relieved, but still more sad to see her go. Lena presses a final kiss to her lips, and then stands on her toes to press another one to the adorable girl’s forehead.

“I’ll text you after, okay?”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

***

Lena gets out of a frustrating meeting with her biochem professor an hour later, her energy sapped but her grade fixed. Turns out some other girl with the initials _L. L._ has terrible handwriting and even worse biochemistry skills, but just convincing the professor to actually look at the test again took forever, and then he made her look for her real one in the pile. The good news is that she got a 100, but the bad news is she’s tired as fuck. She takes her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans to find a text from Kara.

 **Kara Danvers** **❤:** _Yes._

 **Lena Luthor:** _What?_

In her exhausted, frustrated state, Lena has no idea what Kara is talking about, though later, she wants to kick herself for not realizing. She's supposed to be a genius, damn it. She looks down at her phone in confusion as the typing bubble pops up.

 **Kara Danvers** **❤ sent a picture:** _Yes._

Attached to the caption is a picture of the takeout cup, Lena’s writing plainly visible. _Kara, will you be my girlfriend?_

 **Lena Luthor:** _Yeah?_

 **Kara Danvers** **❤:** _Of course. Can you come over?_

 **Kara Danvers** **❤:** _Like, right now?_

 **Lena Luthor:** _On my way. x_

***

“Hey, girlfriend.”

Kara opens the door before Lena can even knock, as if she’s been waiting for her footsteps to come down the hallway. Lena can’t really say anything, though, because she may have been running.

“Hi, girlfriend.”

The words are barely out of her mouth before Kara’s lips are on hers and she’s being backed up towards the couch. Her knees hit the couch and she sits down, pulling Kara down on top of her, pressing their bodies together. Her hands slip under Kara’s shirt, tracing up her back, revelling in the feeling of soft skin under her fingertips. _Fuck,_ she likes this girl.

“Hey!” she recognizes Alex’s voice coming from the general direction of the bedrooms. She lifts her hand, the one not under her girlfriend’s _(girlfriend !!!)_ shirt, to give Alex the finger.

“No sex on the couch, Kara, we have a rule!”

Kara just giggles into Lena’s mouth, pulling her girlfriend even closer.

And Lena? She lets her. And she’s _ridiculously_ happy.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I maybe referred to Kara as 'adorable' too many times.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments, and if there's something you would like to see in this universe. Also, if you haven't yet, I would love it if you checked out my other series (the Trampoline Park AU) here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/629588 - it has a lot of Sanvers and a lot of Supercorp!
> 
> I'm @bi-genius on Tumblr, come say hi!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's in love for what she thinks is the first time.
> 
> Lena doesn't think she's ever been loved.
> 
> or
> 
> Let's see how many times the author can have Lena say she loves Kara without actually saying those three words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is silly, and was written while I was bored at work, but I think it's cute.
> 
> God knows I need the fluff.

Kara Danvers is in love for what she thinks is the first time.

 

All those other times she thought she was? James, her first boyfriend - well, that was probably the closest she's ever gotten before now. But it wasn't love, because it wasn't anything like she's feeling right now. Adam, the guy she dated her senior year of high school? That was fun, sure, but she never felt anything more than mild attraction; certainly not _love._ And - ugh, she still doesn't like thinking of this - Matthew, that fratboy she had a short fling with in freshman year? _Please,_ she barely _liked_ him - it was more her anxiety about being alone at college for the first time, and it didn't last long anyway. And Lucy, James' new girlfriend who made her realise she was into girls? Well, that was purely physical. 

 

But _Lena_? 

 

God, Lena. Lena makes her feel like she's walking on air - floating, kinda like she does when she's drunk, but so much better - like she's got a whole flock of butterflies in her stomach, like her smile is going to split her face in half. Lena makes the world seem brighter, the air clearer, assignments easier. Lena's just... Lena's what love _has_ to feel like, because Kara can't imagine anything better than this.

 

Better than waking up to Lena's warm body next to hers, the smaller girl's soft breaths tickling her neck, the space between them nonexistent? Nope, never: impossible.

 

Lena snuggles closer to Kara (is that even possible?) in her sleep, scrunching her nose adorably, and yeah. Kara is definitely in love.

 

"You're staring at me."

 

Lena's eyes are still closed, but there's an amused smile on her lips, and Kara feels herself blushing slightly, but she doesn't look away.

 

"You're beautiful, I can't help it."

 

Lena opens her eyes and Kara swears she's physically hit with how green they are, like, she _feels_ it hit her. She presses a soft kiss to Lena's lips, moving to be slightly on top of Lena, their legs tangling, as she deepens it. Lena's hands find their way under Kara's shirt, warm fingertips tracing up her back, and Kara shivers, pulling back.

 

"So, _so_  beautiful."

 

Lena grins, and Kara has to bite her lip to keep from just kissing the girl under her again. Her girlfriend's nails lightly scratch down her back, and Kara involuntarily arches into her. Lena makes quick use of the sudden proximity of Kara's neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point. Kara lets out a soft moan, and she can feel Lena smile against her neck in response.

 

"You're going to be the death of me, you know."

 

Lena chuckles and pulls back.

 

"We can't have that, now, can we? But, in my defence, you're just so beautiful, I can't help it."

 

Kara kisses her again, moving to fully straddle Lena, letting her own hands roam up her girlfriend's sides, stopping just below her breasts before trailing back down. Lena enthusiastically kisses back, tangling her fingers in Kara's hair to keep her close.

 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Lena whispers against Kara's lips. Kara grins before kissing her softly again.

 

"So are you. I love you, Lee."

 

Both of them freeze, Kara because she hadn't meant to say that out loud, Lena because she probably wasn't expecting to hear it only a day after asking Kara to be her girlfriend. Kara's panicking; oh God, is it too soon? Is she scaring Lena off? It's just... she couldn't _not_ say it, the moment just felt so perfect, and she does. Love Lena. A lot.

 

Too much for two months in, probably.

 

Lena still hasn't said anything.

 

Oh, God.

 

 

***

 

 

Lena's a little shocked.

 

Kara's... Kara's _everything,_ and the thought that she means just as much to this ray of sunshine as Kara does to her?

 

Impossible.

 

Fake news.

 

There's just _no way._

She can't talk, and Kara's beautiful face is marred by worry, and Lena's hating herself a little bit, because _of course_ she lov- she _adores_ Kara, - so, so much - but she just can't seem to say it - and definitely not with _those three words -_ right now.

 

She can't really say anything.

 

She probably looks like a fish out of water, her mouth closing and opening without any sounds coming out.

 

Kara seems to come to her senses and is off Lena and out of bed in a flash, standing there with her hands wringing together and her teeth worrying her bottom lip. Lena _hates_ herself for doing this to her, but she's never heard those words before - not from her family, not from any one of her very few friends, she just - she didn't think it was possible for anyone to love her.

 

(She blames her parents - you're supposed to love your kids, and tell them you do, for fuck's sake - for her heart being too fucked up, to intent on protecting itself, to let her tell the girl she's obviously in lo- _infatuated_ with that she... has very strong feelings for her.)

 

Kara takes a deep breath, obviously (and adorably, but that's not the point right now) psyching herself up to say something - and Lena hopes against hope that Kara isn't going to take it back. Because as unprepared as she was to hear it, Lena kind of never wants to hear anything else from Kara's lips ever again.

 

_I love you, Lee._

Then, Kara speaks.

 

"I'm not going to take it back."

 

Can Kara read her mind or something? Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised. Kara's perfect like that.

 

"I'm not going to take it back, because it's true, but I'm sorry if you weren't ready to hear it. I mean, not really, because now that I've said it I kind of want to keep saying it forever..."

 

A small, shy grin makes its way onto Kara's face, and Lena falls a little harder.

 

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to feel pressured to say it back at all, I'm secure enough in our relationship after yesterday, so please, don't worry about me. But, uh, if you don't mind, I'd really - I want to keep saying it, if it doesn't bother you, that is, because - I do  - I do love you, Lena, kinda a lot, and I - I just - I don't want to keep it inside."

 

She looks up from her hands, where her eyes were trained throughout her speech, vulnerable blue eyes finding Lena's. Lena manages a small, stressed smile, and no joke, it makes Kara break out into a full out relieved grin. God, she's as radiant as the sun, this girl. The sight of her girlfriend so _happy_ seems to help Lena calm down enough to attempt to talk.

 

"I... Kara, I, you have to know - I just - I _adore_ you, it's just - I've never actually said those words. not even to my family or friends, and I haven't ever heard them, either, I just - this is a big moment for me, you know? It's not that I'm not sure, I _am,_ I just... I can't, yet."

 

" _Lena._ "

 

Kara's eyes convey her utter heartbreak and Lena is already beating herself up internally for saying the wrong thing, for making that look appear on Kara's face, when she sits back down on the bed, pulling Lena into her, pressing a kiss to her temple. So... not upset with _her,_ then? Lena's confused.

 

"You... You've never been told you're loved?"

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._ Of _course_ Kara's worried about her right now. Talk about perfection.

 

"I don't think I've ever _been_... lov - loved - until you came along."

 

Kara tightens her arms around Lena's waist and kisses the side of her face again, the kiss softer than anything Lena's ever experienced. More _loving_ than anything Lena's ever experienced.

 

"Well, you are now. I love you. So, so much, Lee."

 

Lena feels an inexplicable warmth rise up within her, and she notices tears in her eyes.

 

"Thank you, Kara. I... you're really important to me."

 

"I love you."

 

Lena manages a small smile. Kara's so warm against her, and she can just feel the love radiating from her, and if she could ever lo- _love_ anyone with this fucked up heart of hers - of _course_ Kara would be that person.

 

"I'm getting used to hearing that already."

 

"Good, because I'm not planning on stopping saying it anytime soon."

 

 

***

 

 

Lena shows up at Kara's door at two in the morning a couple weeks later, out of breath but grinning her face off. An amused Alex opens the door to her frantic knocking, and she can see Maggie in the kitchen behind her, but Kara's nowhere to be found.

 

"Hey, Lena, you should be glad Maggie and I are still up. If I'd been sleeping when you started knocking like that, I might've killed you."

 

"Kara would've hated you."

 

"Meh, she'd forgive me, we're sisters.'

 

"But I'm the girl she's in love with."

 

"Touchè. She's asleep, you know the way."

 

Lena shoots both Alex and Maggie a grin before heading down the hall to Kara's room. She finds her girlfriend sleeping, curled around a pillow Lena knows smells like her - it's the one she uses whenever she sleeps over, and Kara has admitted to cuddling it when Lena's not around - looking absolutely adorable. Lena gets up on the bed slowly, careful not to jostle it too much, and presses a soft kiss to Kara's forehead.

 

"Kara."

 

Kara stirs, but doesn't open her eyes, and Lena presses another kiss to her cheek.

 

"Baby, wake up."

 

Kara's eyes flutter open and she looks confused for a second, and Lena can't help but kiss her adorable puppy of a girlfriend's forehead again.

 

"You with me, Kar?"

 

"'m here. Sleepy, but here."

 

Lena's pretty sure Kara's still half-asleep, but screw it, she has something to say.

 

"Good." Lena takes a deep breath, but in the end, it's not hard to say at all: "Because I love you."

 

Kara wraps her arms around Lena's waist and pulls her down from her sitting position to cuddle, throwing the comforter over both of them and pulling Lena close enough to press a kiss to her neck.

 

"Love you too. Come cuddle, 'm sleepy." It's mumbled into Lena's neck, and she feels it more than she hears it.

 

Lena wants to giggle, but she's so blissfully _light_ right now, she can't really do anything but kick off her shoes and burrow into Kara.

 

Because she loves her.

 

She loves her and she told her and she's falling asleep in her arms. Could anything be more perfect?

 

 

 

***

 

When Lena wakes up, Kara's lying on her back, wide eyes staring up at the ceiling. Lena rolls over to look at her, tracing soft patterns on Kara's exposed stomach from where her shirt has ridden up.

 

"What are you thinking about, babe?"

 

"Did I dream that?" Kara turns her head to look at her, her hand coming down to lace their fingers. Lena loves the way Kara's eyes always seem extra blue in the early morning, and she smiles.

 

"Nope. I love you."

 

"You came all the way over here at the middle of the night to tell me that?"

 

"Well. I woke up with the need to tell you and I couldn't fall asleep again, so I thought _no time like the present._ "

 

Kara rolls so they're facing each other, their hands tangle together between them.

 

"Say it again."

 

"I love you, Kara Danvers."

 

Kara kisses her, long and soft and _perfect._

"I love you too, Lena Luthor."

 

 

***

 

"Did I tell you I'd been practising in the mirror to build up the courage to say it to your gorgeous face?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Oh my god, you nerd."

 

"You love it."

 

"I do."

 

"I love you, Kara."

 

"I love you too, you massive nerd."

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in this universe!
> 
> I'm @bi-genius on Tumblr, @baeven_reyes on Twitter, and please check out the Trampoline park AU here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/629588
> 
> (Also, I live on comments *winks*)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments (they inspire meee), and if you want, check out my other works in my profile :)
> 
> (I know Kara seems a little OOC, being so confident and what-not, but I like to think it's because she's on a high from coming out successfully. That's just me, though.) 
> 
> Okay but seriously, I am taking a two week break to study for and write a whole lotta tests. Feel free to send prompts, just know it's gonna take me a while to get to them!
> 
> I'm @bi-genius over on Tumblr, come fangirl with me! (PLEASE)


End file.
